Tell Me Would You Kill, To Save A Life?
by EvilLittleRedHood
Summary: Draco cannot bare to see Hermione in pain, so he makes the decision for her. First story, sorry if it's awful.


This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's a bit depressing but I wrote it when I was depressed so yeah...

Opinions would be lovely :)

* * *

><p>I had to save her. So I did the one thing I could. I narrowed her choices. I took away the variables so she could choose without having to worry. It was killing her to have to make the decision. Right or wrong. Good or bad. Light or dark. She had already gone through so much. I couldn't very well tell her to pick him, I could never forgive myself. I needed her to much for that. I couldn't tell her I was sorry for doing what I did though either. I was a Malfoy. Malfoys don't apologise. I just hope she was happy now. That the decision wasn't destroying her. But then again, how could it? I was never worthy of something so pure, so good. So I had to. I had to jump. It was for her. I had to decide for her, she was too pure for the dark. She needed to stay in the light. She needed to stay good.<p>

He looked at her then. She was smiling at him. Her face was wet, her eyes were puffy, she looked as if she hadn't been sleeping well. Choosing was taking its toll. He closed his eyes, sighed and put down his wand beside him. He walked closer to the edge.

"I love you Hermione," he said softly aimed at her tear streaked face. And with that he jumped. 

She had just been standing there. Trying to stop the confrontation that was about to take place between the two men she loved dearly, although differently. One was her childhood friend. They had been through everything together and it was expected for them to be together. But then there was him. The variable. He was breathtaking. And he had swept her off her feet and made her feel things she never had before. It was a different type of love compared to Ron but it was exhilarating. The only problem was that she had to choose.

"Just stop it both of you!" She shouted, "Can't you understand this is hard enough as it is without the two of you duelling each other on a bridge!" Her eyes betraying her and weeping again. It seemed like that was all she did since Ron had asked her to choose. Between a safe love, and a wild one.

"NO HERMIONE! You can't decide who you want so I'm going to prove it to Malfoy that you're mine!" He all but screamed at her. "And not his." He hissed. He was majorly pissed off that the scumbag had become close to _**his**_ Mione. And he would _**not**_ let him take her.

Malfoy was looking away. His thoughts lost in the swirling current beneath them. She had grown to love him after the war. She had originally hexed his ears onto his arms when he'd first appeared at her door seeking forgiveness after what he'd done to her during school and she had eventually relented after more than two years of effort on his part. He just didn't give up. She smiled at him, hoping to break though his thoughts to try and decipher what he thought she should do. He hadn't told her his feelings for her but judging by the looks in his eyes, he felt the same way she did. He looked at her, as if he had been aware of her gaze and wanted to catch her eyes. His almost grey orbs looked distraught, as if he was making a choice in his mind. He closed his eyes on her then. She saw him lower his wand and then place it on the ground, trembling slightly.

"Draco..." she whispered as he walked closer to the edge of the bridge. _Whatever was he doing?_ She pondered. _Surely he couldn't..._

"I love you Hermione," he said quietly before jumping off the edge. Her scream could be heard for miles.

"DRACO!" she screamed while running towards where she had just seen him stand. She looked down at the ocean, trying to see any spot of blond in the waves all the while still wailing his name. The only other person on the bridge stood there in shock. He couldn't even move when he saw the other male go over. He was staring at the ground where Malfoy had just put down his wand. No wand, no apparating. No way out of falling into the blue water.

He turned to console the love of his life when he found she wasn't there. He walked closer and found her wand just laying there. Just laying there. No women beside it. Just her wand. There was nowhere she could have gone that fast without her wand. And so he let out a scream. A wail. A note of mourning for the girl that would never be his anymore. He picked up her wand, picked up Malfoys, and apparated away. 

Her last thought as she tumbled through the air was that he had tried to let her choose. And no matter how much she loved Ron, she would never love him as much as Draco. And as she fell the last few metres, she thought she saw a head of whiteish blond hair to greet her at the end to her final journey.


End file.
